Seashore
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHT! A songfic : Ia menangis. Besok, dia dan dirinya akan bersanding sebagai sepasang pengantin. Ia, dia, dan dirinya. Kenapa juga mereka bertiga selalu bersama. SasuNaru, slight SasuSaku.


_Engkaulah getar pertama yang meruntuhkan gerbang tak berujungku mengenang hidup._

_Engkaulah tetes __embun pertama yang menyesatkan dahagaku dalam Cinta tak bermuara._

_Engkaulah matahari Firdausku yang menyinari kata pertama di cakrawala aksara._

_Kau hadir dalam ketiadaan. Sederhana dalam ketidakmengertian. Gerakmu tiada pasti. Namun aku tetap disini._

_Mencintaimu._

_Entah kenapa._

_--Dewi Lestari in Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh--_

Pasir putih. Deburan ombak yang dengan lembut memijat kulit. Arakan awan putih yang mulai ternoda semburat merah sang surya. Namun bukan sebuah noda yang merusak. Melainkan goresan-goresan maha cantik yang membuat hati tenang. Atau malah sebaliknya, menyiksa. Seakan merah itu akan membawa suatu kata yang mengerikan. Perpisahan.

Sebentar lagi senja akan turun. Awan putih itu akan segera terbakar mentari dan berubah hitam. Pertanda akhirnya sebuah hari. Setelah tujuh kali senja ia lewati sambil menatap bulatan merah itu menghilang, senja kali ini sangat berbeda baginya. Sangat menyiksa dan membuat hatinya bagai diiris sembilu. Naruto yang sedari tadi berjalan di sepanjang pantai hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

_**Sejak saat itu hatiku tak mampu**_

_**Membayangkan rasa di antara kita**_

Inilah senja terakhir baginya. Senja terakhir sebelum hal terpenting baginya pergi. Naruto merasakan dadanya sangat sesak terimpit. Besok, saat sang surya mengintip di balik langit, dia... Dia yang selalu di sampingnya akan bersanding dengan orang lain. Sahabatnya, akan bersanding dengan sahabatnya. Dua orang yang terikat benang merah. Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di pasir pantai. Memandang sendu ke arah horizon laut yang ikut memerah. Semerah darah. Naruto tersenyum pahit.

Pria berambut pirang itu menutup kedua matanya. Mengenang kembali memori-memori yang pernah mereka lewati bertiga. Mengingat betapa menyebalkan Sasuke baginya. Mengingat betapa menawan Sakura di matanya. Hari demi hari yang mereka lewati bersama, kini bagaikan pil pahit yang harus ia telan. Kenangan indah itu seolah sirna saat ia menerima sepucuk undangan. Sebuah lucifer yang menyamar menjadi kertas putih dengan tulisan indah.

Undangan pernikahan. Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Di pasir putih kau genggam jemari tanganku**_

_**Menatap mentari yang tenggelam**_

Dan karena itulah Naruto sekarang terdampar di sini. Mencoba meresapi perih luka di hatinya. Betapa sakit siksaan berupa senyuman palsu di kala hatinya porak poranda. Kenapa juga, ia tak bisa menolak saat Sakura merayunya untuk ikut mempersiapkan pernikahannya dan Sasuke di pulau dewata ini. Ia juga hanya bisa mengangguk lemah saat Sasuke menyikutnya, dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menjodohkan dirinya dengan Hinata.

Bukan. Sama sekali bukan itu yang Naruto inginkan.

Ia hanya ingin satu orang... Satu orang yang selama ini ada di sampingnya. Sahabatnya, atau... cintanya yang terpendam. Selama dua belas tahun terakhir, hanya dia yang Naruto lihat. Kemarin, mereka berjalan bertiga sambil berpegangan tangan di sepanjang pasir putih. Mereka bertiga menatap kagum saat semburat merah muncul di garis horizon laut. Kemarin Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Namun kini, ia tak dapat lagi memaksakan bibirnya. Perlahan, setetes air yang hangat terasa merobek kulit pipinya.

_**Semua berlalu di balik khayalku**_

_**Kenangan yang indah berdua denganmu**_

Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kini ia mengerti kenapa hatinya sangat marah saat menerima undangan itu. Ia cemburu, sangat cemburu. Ia sedih, sangat sedih. Ia kehilangan, sangat, sangat kehilangan. Dia adalah orang terpenting baginya. Dia, yang akan menikah dengannya. Ia, dia, dan dirinya. Kenapa juga, mereka bertiga harus selalu bersama. Naruto terus membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Meninggalkan bulatan-bulatan kecil di pasir putih yang indah. Ia merasa ada lubang besar di hatinya, yang tak akan pernah bisa tertutup.

"Hei.. Dobe?"

Suara berat itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Langsung ia menghapus air matanya dan menoleh. Benar saja. Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya, telah ada di belakangnya. Lagi, Naruto memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "Hai.. Teme.", jawabnya.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Kau.. Kenapa?"

"Menikmati senja?", jawab Naruto sekenanya. Ia membuang muka dan kembali melihat bulatan itu makin memerah. Bulatan itu tinggal setengah. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kesepian.

"Sampai nangis gini?", tanya Sasuke tak percaya, "Dasar dobe.."

Naruto tak menjawab. Bagaimana juga ia bisa menjelaskan kalau inilah senja terakhir sebelum..., "Mana Sakura?", tanya Naruto. Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Hard Rock Cafe di belakang mereka. Naruto mengangguk.

"Dia nggak kesini?", tanya Naruto lagi. sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku meminta dia untuk membiarkan aku disini.", Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata biru terang itu dalam, "Aku dan.. Kamu. Di sini.", katanya penuh penekanan.

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung, "Kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah horizon laut. Naruto menatap wajah itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kalian ini.. Ini kan hari terakhir kalian sebagai pasangan muda. Jangan disia-siain, ntar kau nyesel karena nggak sempet _clubbing_ atau apa..", kata Naruto agak terbata. Semua kata-katanya seolah tertahan di tenggorokan. Suaranya agak parau karena menahan tangis.

Sasuke melihat semua itu.

"Kita.. Kita sedang di pulau dewata, tau. sayang banget kalo kamu nggak menikmati semua ini.", kata Naruto dengan suara gembira dan ekspresi senang yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Naruto, "Jangan dipaksakan."

"Paksa apanya? Eh, teme. Denger ya. Ini hari terakhir kamu sebagai bujangan. Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Lee, Choji, semuanya—mungkin kecuali Shino sih—sedang bersenang-senang di Kamasutra.", kata Naruto sambil menunjuk _club _malam di seberang pantai, "Nanti aku juga mau kesana. Kamu mau? Besok kan kamu sudah meni—"

"Cukup.", kata Sasuke datar. Ia menatap Naruto, menemukan guratan sakit hati di sana, "Kalau kau memang mau menangis, jangan ditahan."

Naruto terdiam sama sekali saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Mereka bertatapan agak lama. Tak ada suara, kecuali burung camar yang ribut dan deburan ombak yang semakin meninggi. Namun Sasuke dengan jelas dapat membaca lembar demi lembar hati orang itu, "Menangislah. Sampai kau berhenti menangis, aku akan ada di sini."

Naruto hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Bodoh.. Siapa yang mu nangis di depanmu?", tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Lalu apa arti air matamu itu?", tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terus menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang terus turun, "Ini jatuh sendiri."

_**Di Kuta Bali kau peluk erat tubuhku**_

Naruto sama sekali tidak menolak saat kedua tangan Sasuke membawa tubuhnya mendekat. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangat tubuh Sasuke yang terakhir kalinya akan ia rasakan. Sasuke mempererat rengkuhannya, berharap satu pelukan dapat menghentikan air yang sedari tadi bergulir dari mata orang yang sangat ingin ia jaga. Walau ia tahu, semua itu mustahil. Naruto masih menangis. Dan isakan itu tak akan pernah bisa Sasuke lupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

"_Aishiteru, _dobe..", lirih Sasuke sambil merenggut pelan rambut pirang itu.

Naruto merasakan luka di hatinya ditaburi garam, "Aku tahu itu.."

"_Gomenasai_, Naruto... _Atashi wa kimi ga aishiteru koto gomen ne_...", lirihnya.

Kini Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke, "_Kimi wa_.. _Baka. Teme_..."

_**Di Kuta Bali, cinta kit**__**a...**_

Kedua orang itu terus berpelukan. Pasir putih yang mereka duduki menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka yang tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Semburat merah itu perlahan mulai menggelap. Meninggalkan megahnya titik-titik putih yang berserakan di langit. Senja terakhir mereka yang menjadi momen terindah, sekaligus terpahit sepanjang hayat. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air mata Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini..", kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga tak pernah minta agar aku..", Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jatuh cinta padaku?", sambung Sasuke.

_**Bersemi dan entah kapan kembali...**_

Lagi, mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Betapa besarnya cinta, betapa sempitnya waktu. Seakan sekian jam ke depan merupakan waktu terakhir mereka untuk bisa bersama. Sebelum perjodohan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno itu menjelma menjadi ikatan sakral bernama pernikahan. Naruto, sama sekali tak ingin merusak itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, "Kalau suatu saat, di kehidupan selanjutnya aku bertemu denganmu..", direngkuhnya bahu Naruto, "Aku berjanji, tak akan meninggalkanmu seperti sekarang.."

_**Mewangi dan akan tetap mewangi...**_

Naruto mengerang lembut saat bibir Sasuke menekan bibirnya. Tanpa terasa bibir mereka sudah bertemu dan saling menekan. Naruto sedikit membuka bibirnya, memberi jalan pada lidah Sasuke yang dengan lembut memijat bibir bawahnya sedari tadi. Sebelum ciuman itu makin dalam, Naruto agak mundur.

"Janji.. Kalau kau akan melupakan aku dan membahagiakan Sakura..", desis Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kau juga. Kau harus bisa membuat Hinata bahagia…"

Naruto merasa air matanya akan jatuh lagi, "Sasuke…"

Naruto belum sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, karena bibir Sasuke yang lembut kembali mengunci bibirnya. Kedua lengan Sasuke mulai menegang hingga rangkulannya pada Naruto makin erat. Sementara itu secara lembut Naruto memagut-magut bibir atas Sasuke, beralih ke bibir bawah, sampai pada akhirnya dua pasang bibir itu mendesah halus dan saling memagut. Larut dalam dimensi waktu yang seolah melambat, mengingat sudah cukup lama mereka tidak melakukan ini.__

_**Bersama rinduku walau kita jauh, kasih…**_

Semburat senja maha indah itu menghilang. Berganti menjadi kain beludru yang menyelimuti bumi. Pasir itu tetap putih, seputih janji kedua pria itu untuk membahagiakan wanita yang rela mati demi mencintai mereka. Namun, biarkanlah satu ciuman terakhir itu terjadi. Biarkanlah malam ini mereka melepaskan rindu yang tak pernah terucap. Siluet mereka menghilang, seiring matahari yang sudah terlelap. Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya, dan memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi Naruto.

"Ayo. Kita ke Kamasutra.", ajak Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tak masalah. Toh kau besok sudah jadi suami orang."

"Nanti kalau Sakura melemparkan buketnya, kau yang tangkap ya.", kata Sasuke jahil. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Pasti Hinata yang dapet..", katanya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Siapapun, biar kau cepat menikah. Masa' aku mendahului seorang Rokudaime.", kata Sasuke dengan congkaknya. Membuat Naruto kesal.

"Setiba kita ke Konoha, akan kuberikan _banyak sekali_ misi biar kau nggak bisa bulan madu.", kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke mata Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa kecil. Tak dapat dipungkirinya, bahwa di mata itulah, ia menambatkan cinta sejatinya.

Ya, dia. Seorang Rokudaime Hokage yang tak akan pernah bisa ia sentuh seutuhnya. Namun, biarlah waktu yang menjawab semuanya. Karena hanya sang waktu yang dapat mengerti betapa besarnya cinta. Dan waktu pula yang dapat menyembuhkan luka karena cinta itu sendiri. Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto dan sedikit menyeretnya ke arah Kamasutra _Night Club._

"Sekali lagi, Naru..", kata Sasuke sambil mempererat genggamannya, "_Aishiteru_."

Naruto merasa wajah dan hatinya menghangat, "Hari ini saja. Besok, ucapkan itu pada mempelaimu..", Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke laut yang kini berarak dengan bulan di atasnya. Meninggalkan pantulan cahaya keperakan. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Tempat yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

_**Suatu saat di Kuta Bali...**_

**Owari**

A/N : Apakah saia sedang kesambet? Kesambet Dewa Janshin versi puitis? Tiba-tiba, teringat akan indahnya Kuta Bali pas sunset. Dan sialnya, pas saia ke Kuta, lagi mendung dan ombak tinggi doonngg.. Jadi pas sunset, semua foto saia jadinya itemmm.. semua! Night mode pun enggak membantu! Cih, sebel... Gimana songfic saia? Berantakan bin aneh ya? duh.. Saia juga bingung.. Di antara Sasuke is Gaara, eh.. Malah bikin fic ginian. Dasar saia nggak jelas.. Review dong... Jangan Flame tapi ya... Ini kisah jadi karena barusan si Mas pulang ke Tangerang ampe selasa.. Hikss... Mana dia perginya lama, 5 hari ikutan seminar.. Huwee... Sedih deh, ditinggal dinas luar gini... 

REVIEEWWWWWW yyaaaa... Maaf kalo cerita saia membosankan..


End file.
